


Furry Non-problem

by anycsifan



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eira, cousin of Doctor Strange, has an essay due and a crush on the best person to help her, Hank McCoy.</p><p>Hank likes her, but worries she will reject him for his fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Non-problem

Eira Strange sat in her room finishing the finale of The Legend of Korra on her laptop. Just as Korra and Asami walked into the spirit realm there was a knock on the door. Eira paused the video and went to see who was there. When she opened the door she smiled at seeing her cousin the Sorcerer Supreme himself, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.

“Steve!” she hugged him tightly and was hugged just as tightly in return.

“How are you Eira?” he asked once he stepped into her room.

“I’m fine, great really,” she beamed.

“I just spoke to Charles and he told me how good your grades are, and how well you’re controlling your powers. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, but I could be doing better in my literature class. It’s my favorite subject, but I seem to devote less effort to it because I have more trouble with the others,” she explained.

“Perhaps you should ask Professor Xavier or Dr. McCoy for help, I’m sure they’d be happy to oblige,” he suggested.

“I was thinking about asking Xavier, but Hank hadn’t crossed my mind,” she lied. The truth was that Hank was the one she most wanted to ask for help, but was the last one she’d ever ask. Shortly after arriving at the school she met the resident furry genius.

He had been pleasantly surprised when she took his blue fur in her stride, and he did the same with her white hair and violet eyes. He often helped her figure out how to get certain elements to move like she wanted them, and would find new forms for her to try.

“Well, before you get back in to school mode, I’d like for you to show me what you’ve learned to do with your abilities,” he smiled.

Eira nodded enthusiastically and they went outside so she wouldn’t damage anything.

 

HMOC

 

Eira walked down the hall with her computer bag and a few books. She headed towards Dr. McCoy’s room, Xavier said Hank would be a bit more helpful with the topic of her essay. She was impossibly nervous and the feeling only grew the closer she got.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves by thinking back to how she’d come to be a student here in the first place.

Steve had found out about her ability to control what are considered the four basic elements; fire, water, earth, and air. At first He’d thought she might possess magic based abilities, but an idea struck him when he saw her copying the motions of an animated character on the television and was able to mimic the results. That’s when the sorcerer figured out she must be a mutant and whisked her away to Xavier’s school.       

 

Back then she called it ‘bending’ like they had on TV, and though she knows controlling fire is called pyro kinesis she still calls it fire-bending, and the same goes for the other elements. When Eira’s classmates discovered her powers they started calling her Avatar, and she took to it like Sokka to meat.

“Hey Avatar,” Scott said, ruffling her hair as he walked by.

“Hey Cy,” she responded with a smile.

Eira walked a little longer before coming to Dr. McCoy’s room. She took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came his voice from within.

She opened the door and saw that Logan was there as well. “Hello Professor Logan.” Some days it still amazed her that the Wolverine was a professor. How he kept his cool with some students she’d never know.

“Hey runt, come on in, I was just leaving,” he said patting her head as he left.

“I’m just as tall as you, and therefore not a runt!” she called as he walked away.

Hank chuckled at your statement. “Does that mean Piotr would be able to call you runt?”

Eira turned to face the doctor and smiled. “Sure, he’s huge, almost all of us are runts to him. As it is he calls me shorty about once a week.”

Hank chuckled again, “What can I do for you Eira?”

“I was hoping you could help me with my essay for my literature class,” she asked shyly.

“Of course, come sit and tell about your topic,” he gesture to the chair across from him.

She did as she was told and after three hours she had a concise outline for her paper and bits of paper sticking out of the books to mark needed quotes and references. Eira stowed her laptop in its bag and gathered the books before standing from the table they’d been using. “Thank you for your help Dr. McCoy.”

“You are most welcome Eira, and you can call me Hank.”

She blinked in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes, all of my friends call me Hank, and I’d like to count you amongst them,” he smiled softly.

“Well, I do consider you my friend, but I thought it would be inappropriate to call you by your first name,” she looked down, feeling embarrassed.

“Inappropriate how?”

“I’m a student, and you’re a professor. The only other professor to request I call him by his name is Scott. Otherwise it’s Professor or their codename,” she explained, daring to look at him again.

He understood her line of thinking. “Since you acquiesced to his request, does that mean you will do the same for me?”

She sighed with a smile, “Of course Hank.”

“Good, and you don’t have to go. We could talk a while longer, if you’d like,” Hank looked at her, hoping she’d stay.

Eira smiled and placed her things back on the table. “I’d like that.”

Hank returned her smile and watched as she sat in the chair facing him once again. “What would you like to talk about? I know it’s been some time since we last had a good chat.”

“My cousin came to visit me.”

“I’ll bet you were happy to see him.”

“Indeed I was. I showed him what I could of my more newly found abilities, and he was surprised to find that I could manipulate metal. I explained it was just an extension of my earth manipulating ability,” she told him.

“Did you also inform him of the other extensions you’ve learned, due in no small part to watching your show?” he asked with a quirked brow.

“I did, and he laughed, but said he was proud of me for having learned so much since he last saw me, and since first coming here,” Eira smiled.

“Of course he’s proud of you, we all are.”

“Thank you,” she tried suppressing the blush that threatened to make itself known and instead focused on the man before her. “How have you been Hank?”

“I have been quite well, thank you for asking,” he smiled warmly at her, but the warmth failed to reach his eyes.

She took notice of the sadness in his eyes. “What’s troubling you?” she asked, worried about her favorite professor.

“It’s nothing Eira, I was merely recalling when I was less furry,” he admitted.

“I thought you had come to terms with the fur?”

“As had I, but it would seem as though old doubts and insecurities enjoying making themselves known once one realizes that their feeling for another person may run deeper than previously thought,” he confessed. It was true that the fur didn’t bother him any longer, but he worried about what the woman he loved would think. She had never seemed bothered by his appearance before, but he figured it was because he is a fellow mutant, a member of the staff, and a friend. “I worry that if I were to make an attempt at changing the dynamic of our relationship she might reject me because the fur is a bit off-putting.”

“I’m sure that whomever has gained your affection will accept you, blue fur and all. Though I haven’t a clue why anyone would dislike having a furry boyfriend, at least if the person is a cuddler.” This earned a chuckle from Hank. “And if she does reject you for some very foolish reason, than I’d be more than happy to lend you and ear, shoulder, or simply douse her in ice cold water the next time I see the girl,” she winked.

Hank sighed, “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t believe it wise to complain to the woman I fancy about unreciprocated feeling, and I doubt you’d shower yourself in ice cold water.”

Eira’s eyes went as wide as Momo’s on cactus juice. “Me? You like me?”

Hank hadn’t seen this expression from her before, but nodded.

Eira’s eyes returned to normal and she walked over to Hank. “Why would you ever think I’d reject you for your fur?” She reached out and place a hand on his arm. “I adore how soft and fuzzy you are.”

“I’m glad, but I have a question for you.”

“Oh?” she had a good feeling about what the question might be.

“Might I be permitted to kiss you?”

Instead of answering him she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss and drew her onto his lap. When they parted Eira smiled, “I like you to Hank.”

“I’m so happy to hear that,” he grinned, showing his fangs.

“Now, as much as I’d like to stay where I am, I do need to write my paper,” Eira said as she moved to leave his lap.

“I’d be happy to help with that as well, at least when you’re at a loss for words. I’m told I have quite the talent for using the big ones,” Hank chuckled.

Eira grabbed her laptop and returned to Hank’s furry embrace, “Sounds like a plan.”   


End file.
